Cơn ghen của Vermouth
by WingsTran
Summary: Fic dịch - Cơn ghen của Vermouth


**Cơn ghen của Vermouth**

**Nguồn**: fanfiction. net/s/3606189/1/Vermouth_the_Slugger  
**Author**: yamtt  
**Trans**: Wings89

Tầng hầm với những âm thanh rì rì của điện. Ánh đèn mờ chiếu xuống sàn bê tông tầng thứ ba của nhà để xe trong khách sạn. Một luồng ánh sáng phun ra, loang loáng, đe doạ những chiếc bóng chập chờn. Nó mờ đi đột ngột trước khi bùng nổ lại như nó vẫn thường như thế suốt ba tháng qua. Tấm thép dày, tường xi mẵng hỗ trợ những cột trụ đổ bóng dài xuống sàn. Khi ánh đèn pha rọi trừng trừng trở lại lên cánh cửa ra vào, tiếng động cơ của chiếc Cadillac vang lên, đập vào nhựng bức tường và vọng ngược lại trong căn hầm thưa thớt của bãi đỗ xe. Cô tình cờ nhìn vào một chiếc xe hơi khi cúi xuống chống tay vào vô-lăng, rồi ung dung nhấc mình ra khỏi xe.Đôi mắt nhạt màu xanh lá quét vào tấm giấy và chuyển vào khoảng không 3-38, thứ ba từ bên phải trên tấm giấy.

Đưa chìa khoá hướng về cô gái và tắt đi mồi lửa, người đàn ông tóc vàng đặt chìa khoá vào lòng bàn tay cô, trong lúc cô đóng cửa xe mình bằng tay còn lại. Da cô trắng nõn mịn màng, chân đôi giày cao gót và có những tiếng dội lại lần nữa giữa bốn bức tường trơn trơn. Cô hất mái tóc của mình trở lại qua vai và bước về chiếc xe cổ điển. Đó là một màu đen sáng loáng kể cả trong ánh sáng mờ mờ của nhà để xe, chứng minh sự chăm sóc và tình yêu mà chiếc ô-tô này nhận được mỗi ngày. Các chrome xung quanh đèn pha tròn hoàn hảo và có những sọc ở bên mặt bên lấp lánh. Phải, ai đó đã chăm sóc rất tốt sự cổ điển này. Người sưu tầm những items như chiếc Porscher này có thể thu lại rất nhiều tiền nếu chủ sở hữu đã chán nó, mặc dù này này rất khó xảy ra. Không có nhiều mẫu mã được giữ lại, một chiếc Porscher như ban đầu là rất hiếm...Một sự thật đáng xấu hổ.

Cô gõ móng tay dài của mình lên mui chiếc xe. _A, âm thanh rất rõ nét._ Đôi môi đỏ mọng xoắn lại thành một nụ cười. Những ngón tay chạy dọc theo thân xe, cần gạt nước trên kính chắn gió của quá khứ, quá khứ bên cạnh tấm gương...Một trong những chiếc chìa khoá của cô trượt trong ba ngón tay, phát ra âm thanh khi chạm vào chiếc xe. Giữ thế đứng, người phụ nữ để chìa khoá khỏi vị trí ổ khoá, kéo thẳng theo chiều ngang chiếc xe. Bức tường vang trở lại một tiếng rít dài khó chịu, gần như là hét vang, , đến tai cô, nhưng cô lại càng chì mũi chìa khoá và kéo xa hơn nữa, cứ như đang tìm niềm vui từ những âm thanh tra tấn óc con người đó.

Một nụ cười tinh nghịch mở rộng, cô liếc nhìn qua vai đến tấm kính chắn gió đằng sau, miết chìa khoá từ vị trí hiện tại đến đầu xe. Màu bạc, những đường sọc lượn sóng kéo dài từ kính chắn gió đến cửa xe phía sau. Cô ngắm nhìn công trình của mình đầy ngưỡng mộ trước khi làm thêm một vòng nữa và tiến đi vào cửa xe phía trước- chỗ ngồi của tài xế.

Cô bước lùi một chút và vẩn vơ vẽ những đường rãnh, rồi lục chiếc túi của mình. Vỗ nhẹ lên chân mừng, cô dừng lại đăm chiêu trước khi kéo chìa khoá lần nữa, và trở về xe của mình.

Cô ấy có thể sau đó đã đi và ở đó. Đôi mắt cô nhấp nháy như nhảy múa với những bước chân phấn khởi hơn. Sau đó lần nữa...nếu cô trở lvề bây giờ, cô tưởng tượng, cô sẽ tạm thời quay trở lại với bảng phóng phi tiêu của mình. Nụ cười của cô nhạt dần đi đến khi tiếng càu nhàu của một cái đầu màu nâu đỏ vọng đến tâm trí. Nụ cười trở lại khi cô chọn cây gậy. Ánh sáng chiếu trên thân gỗ đánh bóng. Đi bộ về chiếc Posrcher đã hư hỏng, cô cầm cây gậy trong tay.

"Louisville Slugger", cô nói bằng giọng Anh hoàn hảo khi đôi mắt lướt qua lá đã cháy bên chiếc gậy. Cô dồn sức nặng ở cuối gậy và vụt nó về bên phải. Người phụ nữ nhìn lên đèn pha. Có lẽ kích thước lớn hơn quả bóng mềm một nửa? Cô có thể dễ dàng giả vờ.

Vermouth đăm chiêu vào chiếc đèn pha với sự giúp đỡ nhẹ nhàng và tinh tế của cây gậy.Cô lùi lại với sự nghẹn ngào. Cô đo khoảng cách với đôi mắt. Trước khi đưa " dụng cụ" thể thao của cô trở lại vị trí thích hợp, cô đặt một nụ hôn vào giữa cây gậy. Nếu không có ý tưởng thứ hai, dưới hình thức hoàn hảo, cô vụt quyết liệt vào sự kết nối giữa các mục tiêu đã chết này. Kính vỡ ở khắp mọi nơi, ngay cả kính hậu cũng chịu ảnh hưởng mà giã biệt với vị trí ban đầu của nó. Coi vậy mà cái bóng đèn được niềng bằng gỗ này chỉ bị gãy nhẹ.

Vermouth lùi lại lần nữa và tiếp tục ván kế. Cây gậy gần như vỡ vụn sau khi xả vụn cái đèn pha thứ hai. Cô dẫm lên những mảnh vỡ lạo xạo trước khi bước qua bên cạnh chỗ lái xe một chút. Xoay người và đung đưa lấy trớn, khung của chiếc đèn pha bay ra ngoài cùng một phần tư của chiếc gậy. Một mảnh của nó văng sượt qua mặt cô, khiến cô hơi nhăn nhó một chút. Nhưng ngay lập tức cô tiến đến một cái kết thúc khác. Cô ném cây gậy đi và kéo ra một hộp đen, mở nó, và lấy ra một cái xà beng, một con dao sắc bén. Vermouth mỉm cười. Niềm vui bây giờ mới thật sự bắt đầu.

Nâng chiếc túi trên vai trong khi vẫn giữ xà beng và con dao nhỏ trong tay, Vermouth thong thả bước về phía chiếc Porchers lần nữa. Cô đặt chiếc túi bên cạnh cửa xe, luồn con dao nhỏ vào trong, khéo léo luồn lách đến khi nghe tiếng "cách", và cửa xe bật mở. Cô mỉm cười, kéo con dao ra và mở cửa xe. Cô đã quen thuộc với chỗ ghế ngồi phía sau này. Có lẽ ko phải là thích, nhưng là quen thuộc, đủ để biết chỗ ngồi rất thoải mái, và lớp da bọc đệm luôn luôn được tỉ mỉ làm mới mỗi tháng. Vermouth nở nụ cười vui vẻ, cầm con dao lên.

Một đường sắc bén, rõ nét cắm phập vào chỗ ghế tựa lưng, cô kéo xoẹt một đường dài xuống, sau đó kéo xiên qua một đường nữa. Cô giữ như thế một chút, trước khi bắt đầu tài chạm trổ khéo léo một số chữ cái tiếng Anh trên lớp đệm bọc da quý phái. Để chắc chắn rằng họ sẽ nhìn thấy nó một cách rõ ràng nhất, cô lập lại cong việc lần thứ hai trên tấm thảm lót xe, và cả băng ghế ngồi phía trước.

* * *

Gin nghiêng chai rượu sâm banh về chiếc ly của cô gái sau khi họ đã kết thúc bữa tối. Cô nhìn anh và gật đầu cảm ơn khi anh rót xong, trước khi nhấc nó đưa lên môi mình. Thứ thức uống ngọt ngào trượt qua lưỡi và xuống cổ họng. Cô cảm nhận đôi mắt anh vẫn ko dứt khỏi mình, nhưng không bao giờ bằng cách này hay cách khác, cô có thể đáp lại như thế. Ít nhất là bây giờ anh ấy đã quên phứt khẩu súng của anh đi, và đôi mắt xanh lá tuyệt đẹp kia chỉ tập trung vào cô. Cô vén vài sợi tóc qua sau tai mình.

"Bữa tối rất ngon", cô nhận xét sau một lúc im lặng. Gin gật đầu và nâng ly lên uống. Trong góc mắt của mình, anh có thể nhận thấy sự cử động ko thoải mái của Vodka. Anh cũng nhìn thấy như vậy kể cả khi họ di chuyển ra khỏi phòng chính đến phòng ngủ.

* * *

Cô nhìn vào tấm gương nhỏ, chải lại đôi môi mình cẩn thận bằng một chiếc son môi tinh tế. Bậm hai môi vào nhau để màu son hài hoà và chậm môi lên tấm khăn. Trước khi vứt chiếc khăn đi, Vermouth nhìn lại lần nữa trong gương và hài lòng, bước khỏi xe.

* * *

Bước khỏi thang máy, người đàn ông mập chỉnh lại kính mát và chiếc nón của mình. Khuôn mặt anh ta đã ko còn trông như đang bốc cháy nữa, nhưng Vodka nghi ngờ rằng nó vẫn còn đang đỏ lựng. Chỉ vì anh ta luôn luôn im lặng, ko có nghĩa là anh sẽ ngồi lại và xem như ko có chuyện gì xảy ra. Gin ko bao giờ màng đến anh dù bằng cách này hay cách khác, nhưng đôi khi anh cảm thấy Sherry có chút ko thích, và bối rối với một ai đó mà họ quen biết. Dù lí do gì đi nữa thì, bằng việc thả cái mũ rơi xuống, hay đúng hơn, từ khoảnh khắc xuất hiện nụ hôn đầu tiên giữa họ, Vodka cảm thấy tốt nhất là giành thời gian sau bữa tối để hút thuốc.

Vodka đi xuống hành lang đến khi nhìn thấy những luồng sáng. Đẩy cánh cửa, anh bước vào nhà để xe. Nó dường khi là trống rỗng khi anh rời khỏi đó. Vodka nhìn vào dãy sơn số trên sàn, anh nhớ Gin đã đỗ xe ở ô số mấy. Sau khi đếm đến cột thứ ba dọc theo bờ cuối của nhà để xe, Vodka nhận thấy quai hàm mình sắp rớt ra lập tức.

Tầm nhìn của anh đặt vào phía sau chiếc xe, nhưng chắc chắn rằng các mảnh thuỷ tinh vỡ trên đèn pha của chiếc Porches đã vung vãi đầy ở mặt trước. Điều này...quá nhiều đủ để Vodka câm nín ko thốt nên lời. Tất nhiên, cũng như lúc họ rời đi và để chiếc xe lại, xung quanh nó cũng ko còn chiếc xe nào khác, nhưng anh ta có thể lần theo những đường rạch màu bạc tiến về phía ghế hậu, thông qua tấm kính chắn gió, anh nhìn thấy cửa xe phía bên kia hơi mở. Tất cả các chức năng của não gần như bị tê liệt hoàn toàn- trừ chức năng thở. Não Vodka đã chết.

Vodka ko biết phải làm gì bây giờ. Cố gắng lau sạch nó trước khi Gin xuống? Không, anh ta thậm chí còn ko muốn đến gần chiếc xe cho đến lúc Gin nhìn thấy nó. Nhưng Vodka dám gọi cho Gin, hoặc là gào thét lên với đại ca của mình? Nhưng anh sẽ nói gì với Gin? Anh thậm chí còn ko chắc chắn về những gì Gin sẽ làm, và chắc chắn là hơn rất nhiều so với việc đứng đơ như đá giống anh bây giờ. Dần dần, Vodka đưa tay vào túi, móc điện thoại ra và bấm số với tốc độ ánh sáng, sau đó áp chặt điện thoại vào tai run lẩy bẩy.

Những hồi chuông đổ liên tục, ko có vẻ gì sẽ dừng lại. Tiếp đến là một sự im lặng kéo dài với sự đe doạ rằng màng nhĩ Vodka sẽ thủng ngay sau đó. Cuối cùng, Vodka nghe thấy tiếng click tiếp theo vang lên trong không khí chết chóc. Miệng anh ta đã khô quắt và đôi mắt vẫn chòng chọc vào chiếc ô tô đã tan nát.

"...Cái gì thế?", Gin lầm bầm. Giọng anh ta có vẻ kích động.

_Khởi đầu tồi tệ. Gác máy đi!_. Não Vodka lên tiếng cảnh báo.

Sau một phút, Gin lập lại, " Vodka?"

"...Đại ca, em nghĩ là anh nên xuống đây", Vodka hít một hơi thật sâu để giọng mình ko bị chệch tông. Gin cau mày ở đầu bên kia với sự khó chịu, anh ta có thể cảm thấy như vậy.

"Chuyện gì?", Gin hỏi.

"..Anh chỉ cần xuống đây ngay, đại ka", Vodka lắp bắp trước khi đóng nắp điện thoại lại.

Đứng dậy trong căn phòng, Gin buông Sherry ra, đứng dậy từ chiếc ghế và túm lấy áo khoác của mình trong sự thất vọng tột cùng. Sherry nhìn anh một phút trước khi cô cũng đứng lên. Gin nhét điện thoại vào túi, đẩy cửa bước khỏi phòng, thậm chí Sherry chẳng kịp hỏi chuyện gì đã xảy ra. Sherry vẫn còn nán lại trong giây lát, muốn biết xem liệu có người nào trong Tổ chức thám thính xung quanh ko. Sẽ rất nguy hiểm cho cả hai nếu để người khác biết họ ở bên nhau. Mặc dù Gin đã chắc chắn rằng đã bố trí cẩn thận tất cả mọi thứ nơi này, nhưng cô vẫn chưa yên tâm lắm. Gin kiên nhẫn đứng chờ cô ở thang máy với gương mặt tối sầm. Sherry dường như ko để ý tới, chậm rãi lấy áo khoác và bước ra chỗ người đàn ông. Gin liếc nhìn cô bước vào thang, nhưng ko nói gì, chỉ lặng lẽ bấm nút tầng ba. Giọng nói của Vodka lập lại, nhắc anh nhớ rằng phải có một thứ khi xuống nhà để xe. Gin đưa tay vào túi áo khoác, nới lỏng bao da của khẩu súng.

Trong lúc bảng số thang máy đang nhảy qua các tầng, Gin rút trong túi ra hộp thuốc và bật lửa. Anh phớt lờ "Biến báo cấm hút thuốc" đa ngôn ngữ dán trên buồng thang máy. Ánh sáng loé lên, anh rít một hơi thật sâu, bỏ qua cái bĩu môi hờn dỗi của Sherry khi anh chạm tay vào mái tóc màu nâu đỏ gợn sóng. Trước khi Gin đặt đôi môi mình lên đôi môi anh đào bé nhỏ kia lần nữa, thì cánh cửa thang máy đã bật mở ở tầng thứ ba- nhà để xe. Gin bước ra ngoài, kiên quyết đứng chặn ngay cửa. Cánh tay để sẵn trong túi áo với tiếng lên đạn lách cách. Gin đẩy cánh cửa dẫn vào hầm xe, và lập tức cảm thấy những ngọn lửa trong lòng đang dần tắt đi trong im lặng. Gin nhanh chóng nhận ra Vodka đứng đó, với chiếc điện thoại trên tay.

Lẩm bẩm về việc vô lý này, Gin sải từng bước dài đến bên Vodka, nhưng ngay khi đặt chân bên cạnh hắn, mọi thứ trở nên hoàn toàn rõ ràng, hay đúng hơn, mọi thứ đều đập vào mắt. Điếu thuốc rơi khỏi miệng Gin và đôi mắt anh thì trợn trừng.

Đứng bên trong cánh cửa, Sherry ko nhìn rõ thứ gì đang khiến hai người đàn ông như chết dí tại chỗ kia, nhưng cô có thể dễ dàng cảm nhận đủ sự căng thẳng cho việc gì đó xảy ra với chiếc xe. Từ từ, cô bước theo sau, nhưng thận trọng cân nhắc. Chiếc xe mà cô ấy ko hề quan tâm đến dù chút xíu gì...nhưng mà phản ứng của Gin...Mặc dù chân của Vodka ko di chuyển, nhưng Sherry có thể nhận ra toàn bộ cơ thể anh ta thông qua người đứng bên cạnh anh. Trước khi Sherry tiếp cận được một trong hai người đàn ông, Gin đã thả bộ chậm rãi về hướng chiếc xe mình, Sherry và Vodka cũng theo sau.

Những dòng suy nghĩ lộn xộn nhảy nhót trong đầu Gin khi đôi mắt anh đăm đam nhìn vào những mảnh vỡ trên sàn bê-tông, cái thứ cách đây vài tiếng vẫn còn là chiếc đèn pha đẹp đẽ gắn phía trước chiếc Porscher. Nó gần như làm Gin co rúm lại mặc dù đã trông thấy từ trước. Ai đã làm điều này? Ai dám đập phá một chiếc xe hơi cổ điển, và nhiều hơn vậy nữa, ai dám đập phá nó mà vẫn còn đủ thời gian chạy trốn trước khi Vodka đến?

Bước chân của Gin nhanh hơn và anh đi vòng vòng phía trước, tiếng thuỷ tinh vỡ lạo xạo dưới chân. Anh nhìn thấy chiếc khung Chrome nằm chỏng chơ dưới đất. Đôi mắt anh cúi xuống vài inch để nhìn nó, và anh khom xuống nhặt cái khung lên, nắm trong bàn tay mình một cách cẩn thận, thậm chí trông còn thận trọng hơn là giữ bí mật về mối quan hệ giữa anh và Sherry trong tổ chức.

Vodka nhìn có vẻ khá hơn khi bám gót Sherry tiến về tiến trước. Tốt, Sherry đứng phía sau Gin, nên đảm bảo rằng anh sẽ ko bị Gin phang một cú vào mặt mà ko cần quay lại. Anh có thể nhìn thấy sự bối rối và phẫn nộ tột cùng của người đại ca mà mình đi theo bấy lâu.

"Ai đã ở đây khi mày đến?", Gin hỏi, vẫn nắm mảnh vỡ trên tay.

"Không...đại ca...ko ai cả", Vodka nhìn trong lúc Gin bước đến buồng lái, và Vodka thề rằng đã thấy mắt Gin toé lửa trong một khoảnh khắc. Khi Vodka hoàn toàn ko có chút can đảm nào để ngắm nhìn thêm vẻ giận dữ của Gin, thì Sherry, vẫn thong thả bước tới để được rõ hơn. Gin chỉ đứng đó, trừng trừng nhìn vào buồng lái với một tay vẫn vịn trên cửa xe, còn mảnh vỡ đèn pha với cái khung Chrome vẫn được giữ chặt ở tay bên kia. Sherry đi vòng qua bên kia chiếc xe, cô có thể nhìn thấy qua cửa sổ chỗ ghế ngồi đằng sau- nơi đã bị phá hoại hoàn toàn. Đôi mắt xanh ngọc xinh đẹp dần dần mở rộng khi bắt đầu xác định được những chữ cái V-E-R...

Gin- trong khi đó, quá rõ ràng để biết ai là thủ phạm khi đôi mắt vẫn dán chặt vào ly Martini trên hộp điều khiển, và bên dưới nó- một chiếc thẻ điện thoại thậm chí còn rành rành trưng ra một bí danh quen thuộc. Một dấu son môi in trên tấm khăn giấy, cùng với một dấu X lớn ở giữa. Bên cạnh tờ khăn giấy, một bức ảnh của Sherry- với đôi mắt đã bị đầu thuốc lá làm bốc cháy đen thui, bên dưới vẫn còn để lại vài đầu lọc. Mặc dù Gin cảm thấy tất cả cảm xúc đã vượt ngoài tầm kiểm soát của bản thân, nhưng anh ko biết phải làm gì, hoặc khác hơn, thực tế hơn là anh chỉ muốn gồng hai bàn tay siết chặt vào cồ người phụ nữ tóc vàng đang hiện trong tâm trí.

Phải mất một lúc trước khi mức giá để sữa chữa mọi thứ được lên danh sách đầy đủ, và một thứ cảm xúc mới đè nặng lên Gin. Những cảm xúc tệ hơn là khi Gin phải suy nghĩ xem nên đổi mới chiếc xe lại như thế nào- để đưa nó về tình trạng ban đầu. Những cảm xúc giận dữ xen lẫn sợ hãi khi Gin liếc qua cô gái có mái tóc màu nâu đỏ, đang dựa lưng vào thành xe với đôi chân mày cong cao dò hỏi. Hình ảnh chiếc phi tiêu xé gió lao vụt giữa gương mặt xinh đẹp trong tấm ảnh khiến Gin cảm thấy gai người.

Vermouth nâng ly rượu sóng sánh lên môi, bàn tay với lấy một chiếc phi tiêu khác.


End file.
